Extinguishing fire suppression systems have used either a fixed temperature detector or a “rate of rise” detector which detects a temperature change in a time increment. These detectors are mechanical and are manufactured with a limited number of “trip points”. The fixed temperature detectors are available, such as “trip points” at 135° F. or 190° F. There are many applications where there is a need to have an adjustable “trip point”. By using a linear sensor the microcontroller may select the “trip point” for a peculiar application. Then, if the “rate of rise” detection is desired, the microcontroller can time the changes in temperature using the same linear sensor. If desired, the microcontroller could determine presence of a fire by a combination of temperature and “rate of rise”.
Conventional fire extinguishers require user activation to release extinguishing agent towards a fire. Sprinkler systems can automatically suppress fires when fires are detected. However, there remains a need for reliable fire detection and automatic activation of a fire extinguisher.